


Until the end starts

by Miss_Kitten



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: While imprisoned in Mirkwood, reader is on the verge of breaking down. Thorin is there to console her, which leads to confessions.





	

The Quest was nothing you were prepared for. You had not expected being chased, captured and the amount of fear you were feeling for most of the time. Surely, you did not imagine you would gain so many new friends and see a hobbit, a member of a race you didn’t believe even existed.

And, frankly, you had not expected to fall in love. And on top of that, with a dwarf.

Thorin Oakenshield was the most stubborn and distant being you had ever met. He barely spoke a word to you, hardly granted you with as much as a gaze but your heart ached for him and you could do nothing about it.

The realization that your feelings for him were more than just a sympathy and compassion came when you made a stop in Rivendel. With full stomach and a sense of relaxation you let your mind catch up with what had occurred. Having allowed that, it dawned on you, leaving you anxious and worried.

What if someone noticed? What if you’d die? What if he would die and you would mourn him for the rest of your life, him and the fact that he passed without knowing he was loved?

Yet, you could not bring yourself to confess. You could not let those three words fall from your mouth without a painful clench on your heart and a sickening feeling in your stomach.

You had quietly suffered sleepless nights and hours of dread while you continued the journey, protecting the dwarves and the hobbit with all your might. Gandalf, your dear friend, not once admitted that he saw a change in your attitude. You knew that he knew – he was a wizard, wizards noticed everything, after all.

Even staying at Beorn’s house was not peaceful enough to make you utter a word. As you were nearing the Mountain, Thorin was becoming more and more focused on accomplishing his goal, unable to see a shift in your demeanor and that you became almost as distant and silent as he was.

You almost cried when Gandalf announced that he had to part ways with you. Mirkwood forest was dark and uninviting and you prayed that you would be lucky enough to pass through it with no bad adventures.

Of course, you were attacked by giant spiders and captured by elves. You should not have been surprised.

And now, after you were thrown in a cell, laughed at for joining the pointless quest and left alone, you were on a verge of breaking down and giving up entirely. To no avail Balin was soothing you with kind words, to no avail was Fili’s attempts to cheer you up.

You curled up in the far corner of the small cell and rested your head on your bent kneels, trying your very best to not burst into tears. In your mind, you were recalling every moment of joy you shared with the Company, every joke you, Fili and Kili made and every time yours and Thorin’s eyes met even for a brief second.

It must have lulled you to sleep, because when you opened your eyes, a figure was leaning against cell’s bars.

“No deal?” you asked miserably, looking up at Thorin, who gave you a stern look.

“I will not bargain with a foul Elven king, who once refused to help us.”

“So, we will not reach the Mountain.”

“We will. Master Baggins-“

“Bilbo is not here. I have not seen him. What if something happened to him in the woods, Thorin? What if we lost him?” you whined, covering your face with your hands, concern and panic overwhelming you.

You heard a shuffling and suddenly Thorin was crouching in front of you, reaching for your palms with a gentle touch.

“Do not fret, he is well. He’s more of a burglar than we may think.”

“But he’s alone in a palace full of guards.”

“Are you worried about every one of us?” Thorin’s voice was surprisingly amused and you furrowed your brows as you stared at him.

“Yes, my dear King, I fear for all of your fates. That’s what friendship means.”

“Y/N,” he started and shifted closer to you, finding it rather hard because of your position. So, he sighed and moved around you, motioning for you to create some space for him against the wall. When you did that, Thorin sat on the ground and gingerly eased you against his chest, wrapping one of his arms over your shoulder, with the other he began stroking your hair. The unexpected tenderness and closeness made you freeze at first but as his caress carried on, you relaxed into it.

“Is that why you have been so reserved lately? Because you’re scared?”

“Aye. And you are not?”

“If I am honest, the closer we get to Erebor, the more frightened I become. I never expected we’d encounter so much.”

“We almost died so many times…” you mused and Thorin nodded, letting out a soft hum.

“But we’re alive. And we will survive, Y/N. We’ll defeat Smaug and the Mountain will be ours again.”

“You sound very sure, Thorin.”

“I need to believe in our luck, otherwise I would give up even before the quest started.”

You had no answer for that, so you remained silent, choosing to simply enjoy Thorin’s presence and the way his fingers brushed through your hair, your fear slowly ebbing away.

He started to hum a tune, unknown to you and you assumed it was a Dwarfish song. It was slow and calming and Thorin’s deep voice only made it more beautiful.

“I can’t even imagine what would happen if one of use fell. I only know that I’d be unspeakably heartbroken if you died. I accepted that I could die throughout the journey but if you did – that would be worse. I know that we don’t speak much but I grew rather fond of being around you, Thorin, even when you’re quiet and lost in your thoughts.”

His hand in your hair stopped, falling eventually on your shoulder as his chest rose with a deep inhale.

“Thought of losing you is what I can’t stand,” you carried on, not wanting to pause, “I could not… I didn’t mean to love you. I didn’t plan to. But it happened and I will not see you dead. I will not bear it.”

“Y/N?” he whispered, reaching to touch your cheek but you flinched away, ashamed of saying so much. The tension you felt and that serene moment between you and Thorin lured you into confessing and now, now you started to regret it.

“Please, look at me,” he pleaded, his voice soft and you turned your head to a side to fulfill his ask.

“If you feel guilty for your feelings for me, then so do I for my feelings for you. I’ve tried to fight it, but I cannot. And I don’t want to. I didn’t tell, simply because I am not of race of Men, and how could I expect you to love me back?”

“But I do,” you found yourself admitting quietly and Thorin’s lips curled into a small smile.

“I know it now.”

“How long will it take for you to kiss me? Or should I wait until we are imprisoned again?” you chuckled, watching his face as he cackled, a sound you never thought you would hear. It filled you with happiness and relief.

Thorin said nothing, yet his hands cradled your face, thumbing at your cheeks as he leaned in and brushed your lips with his two, three times before he pressed them firmly against yours, swallowing your gleeful yelp.

And all you could think of was that Bilbo wouldn’t free you too soon. You needed to make up for the time you and Thorin wasted. 


End file.
